Acompañame
by amandawriter
Summary: Hermione vuelve a hogwats tras la guerra harry y ron no lo ara, ella es además la acompañante de un alumno en riesgo de exclusion, que la dara mas de un dolor de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

-¿Cómo que vas a volver? –Ron no estaba furioso exactamente, era más bien sorprendido, no entendía por qué su amiga sentía esa fascinación por la escuela, los libros, el levantarse pronto y los exámenes- Pero si nos han dcho que si queremos podemos acceder a la escuela de Aurores.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que quiera ser Aurora Ronald.- ella giro los ojos, quería a ese hombre de veras, pero no entendía que él no la escuchara o la entendiera, el mejor momento de si vida fue cuando recibió la carta del colegio cuando se entero de que por sus venas corria la magia, se hizo amiga de Harry y ron en primero y no pudo abandonarles nunca, era una , buena amiga amas se planteó dejar al ojiverde o al pelirrojo solos ante el peligro, pero ella no disfrutaba matando, ni metiéndose en problemas, ella era una chica tranquila amante de las normas de los libros de las leyes, no se imaginaba toda su vida corriendo detrás de delincuentes, ella se imaginaba en un despacho tranquila sin sobresaltos, quería cambiar el mundo claro, era una mujer ambiciosa, pero no desde el campo de batalla.

-Déjala Ron, iremos a verla en algún momento después de la academia seguro que Mcgonagall hace alguna excepción en cuanto a las visitas.- Harry no parecía enfadado tampoco ni siquiera sorprendido, a su mejor amigo se le daba mejor lo de escuchar que a su recién estrenado novio.- Así de paso puedo ver a tu hermana.- Y además era más listo.

-Hablando de mi hermana.- Y hay empezaba otra conversación de hermano celoso que n entendía como su mejor amigo era de repente su cuñado oficial de nuevo, ella aparto la vista y la volvió a dirigir al pergamino que le acababa de entregar una lechuza parda, era su tan esperada carta de Hogwarts esa que sus dos amigos habían menospreciado para comenzar con su educación superior:

Querida señorita Hermione Granger, nos complace informarla de que un año más tiene plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en el séptimo y último año de su formación, esperando que esté presente el 1 de septiembre en el expresso que la retornara al castillo, adjunto hoja con el material escolar asignado asi como la chapa de acompañante de grado cero, esta ultima hace mención al titulo que se le a sido asignado.

Sera usted si retorna la acompañante de un alumno en riesgo de exclusión abandono y/o rechazo por parte de la comunidad mágica, y se la considera la alumna ideal para acompañarle durante el curso, y velar por su bienestar y su buen compartamiento.

Esperando verla pronto:

Directora Mcgonagall

En la carta de sus amigos no se hacia alusión a que ellos tuvieran la responsabilidad de acompañantes si volvían al castillo, en parte por que seguro, que la directora no tenia esperanza alguna en su retorno, y sobre todo y mas importante, por que la comunidad mágica, en su nueva y recién estrenada época de oro, solo odiaba a los hijos o parientes de los ya extinguidos mortifagos, normalmente victimas inocentes de las decisiones que habían tomado sus padres, herminone se imaginaba protegiendo a algún niño de primero o de segundo, sin capacidad de decisión, asustado por el cambio que había sufrido la comunidad mágica y sobre todo por el cambio de comportamiento que tenían hacia el.

Solo pudo pensar que un iño pequeño no tiene la culpa de los actos que sus padres efectúan, y que a esa edad además es vital para el niño y su futuro que tenga unos valores solidos y cariño, por lo que tomo la decisión de volver al colegio claro, esa ya la tenia, pero además de ser la acompañante del pequeño marginado y ayudarle en todo lo que estuviera en su mano.

Buenas tardes corazones! Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic un draminone que lleva dando vueltas por mi cabeza bastante tiempo, por ahora nada fuera del cannon o de lo que jk halla dicho, Ron y Harry a la escuela de aurores sin pasar de nue por el castillo., herms que no a nacido para luchar y a la que de echo no le gusta hacerlo vuelve al castillo a aabar con su formación, tenemos a una Hermione dispuesta pues a ayudar con la integración de un pequeño niño marginado, tal vez a nuestra inteligente castaña se le a olvidado que Hogwarts admite alumnos entre 11-17 años en ese curso 18 ^^ en fin por ahora vamos a dejarla en su nube de colores.


	2. Chapter 2 compras y Caroline

Capitulo 2 compras en el callejón diagon.

-Vamos con vosotras.- Harry se abrochaba la capa mientras tiraba de Ron hacia la chimenea, el cual aún seguía desayunando tranquilamente en la chimenea, la señora Weasley no se encontraba aquella mañana, había salido temprano dejando una nota diciendo que pasaría la mañana ayudando a George con la limpieza y reparación de la tienda, que sería reinaugurada para el próximo curso escolar.

La familia de pelirrojos había conseguido salir adelante, lo había pasado mal por supuesto, la pérdida de un hermano un hijo o una mitad, como en el aso de George no fue fácil, pero consiguieron salir adelante poco a poco y con paso firme.

-Claro asi podremos pasar a ver si George necesita ayuda, y pasaremos el día juntos, a fin de cuentas el verano está acabando.- Ginny parecía emocionada de ir a pasar aquel 25 de agosto en compañía de Harry al que pronto dejaría de ver tan de seguido, volver a Hogwarts para ella no fue una decisión como para su amiga, por lo que nunca tuvo la opción de decidir pasar desde ese verano toda su vida al lado de su ser amado, por otra parte tampoco es que eso de ser aurora le apeteciera mucho a ella tampoco, ella adoraba volar y tal vez algún dia, al acabar el colegio podría ingresar en un equipo profesional y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a lo que le gustaba, y si para conseguir sus metas tenía que separarse por unos meses de su amado lo aria, a fin de cuentas y después de tantos años estaba más que acostumbrada lo que le causaba alguna duda y preocupación era como lo iban a llevar su hermano y Herms, ellos, desde los 11 años no se separaban más que para dormir, y últimamente ella sospecha que ni siquiera para eso, eran como una y carne todo el dia juntos, de esa manera tan empalagosa, como si les diera pánico dejar el aire correr entre ellos. Por primera vez iban a pasar casi un año por distintos caminos, y aunque ella sabía que era decisión de su amiga, y no de su hermano tenía mucha curiosidad por cómo se iban a desarrollar los acontecimientos en los 9 meses de curso escolar.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon por la chimenea los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la librería a por los libros de las chicas, Hermione se veía radiante, paseando por los estándares, no solo toando aquellos libros que necesitaba para el colegio sino acariciando y oliendo gran cantidad de ellos en una nube de papiros, papel y tinta, algunos olían a nuevos a recién impresos, otros a polvo, a lo que huele un libro antiguo, recordó como dos años atrás su poción de amor olia en parte a ese olor tan peculiar, al de una librería completa. Iba distraída en su mundo, se había alejado de sus amigos y no la importaba, habría tiempo después y ellos sabían que la librería era su refugio personal, y que pedirla estar tranquila o quieta en aquel lugar era como pedir a un niño de cinco años que no metiera ruido en un parque de atracciones.

De repente en uno de los pasillos más alejados de la entrada se chocó contra un cuerpo bien formado y de un olor maravilloso.

-Perdón no estaba atenta a donde me dirigía- lento la cabeza recogiendo los libros de aquel hombre a quien había sorprendido y no le paso por alto que eran los mismos que ella misma tenía que adquirir.

-Salta a la vista.- Dijo el mientras cojia los libros de las manos de ella.- Nos vemos.- NO la insulto, pero tampoco es que fuera muy amigable. Aunque siendo realista no se puere esperar mucho más de un Malfoy, ella miro como se iba en dirección contraria, con esa cabellera rubia ya sin rastros de la gomina que solía llevar, vestido totalmente de negro como no, pero sin esos aires de ser el rey del mundo, y solo, sin su madre ni su padre alrededor.

Hermione sabia por buena tinta, la propia, que su padre había sido ingresado en azkaban después de la guerra, y que permanecería allí por muchos años más, su madre tuvo mejor suerte, gracias en parte a la declaración de ella y sus dos amigos, sobre como la mentira de Narcisa en el momento adecuado, fue vital para el decanta miento a favor de la guerra, y el ni siquiera llego a ser juzgado, gracias a que Harry, en honor a snape y a su madre consiguió parar el expediente antes de que llegara a juicio. La extraño verlo pasear por el callejón solo, sin ningún amigo toca narices ni su madre del brazo, pero no comento nada al llegar a la altura de sus tres amigos, fuera como fuese no era relevante, y estaba demasiado emocionada con los libros escolares y personales que había adquirido aquella mañana.

-Hermione cómo es posible que yo solo tenga 10 libros y tu lleves lo menos 50, vamos a ir al mismo curso.- Ginny la miraba divertida mientras ron pasaba libros a su amiga y esta los encogía para guardarlos después en el bolso azul que llevaba aquella mañana.- Si vas a leer todo eso en el castillo, no notare ni que estamos en el mimo cuarto. Prométeme que intentaras ser divertida. – Ginny estaba emocionada con la idea de ir a tener a su mejor amiga en su curso, de compartir con ella el cuarto y contarse chismes hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero no contaba con el afán lector de la castaña.

-Hermione siempre lee antes de acostarse, deberás encontrar otros momentos para divertirte con ella hermanita, a nosotros nos costaba hasta llevarla al los partidos de quiditch. – Ron, aparentaba ser más maduro, aún quedaba un brillo de dolor y tristeza en su mirada, y abrazaba a Hermione, como si realmente le diera miedo perderla, ese verano les había cambiado a todos.

-Yo seré la capitana este curso, tienes que venir a los partidos o te obligare a ir a fuerza de varita.- Ella sabía que amenazar con fuerza de varita a la mejor bruja de su generación era un poco absurdo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Discutiremos eso en el castillo Ginevra ni siquiera hemos llegado aun.

Pasaron el día entre risas y compras, comieron helados y dulces antes de ir a la tienda de bromas a echar una mano en lo que pudieran, esta aun cerrada estaba invadida por hechizos reconstructores y George y su madre limpiando lo que la magia dejaba tras de si.

-Mama!- saludo Ginny al entrar haciendo que la magia interrumpiera.

-Hija, que bien que estéis aquí ¿venís a ayudar?- Ginny abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, el cual tenía ojeras y cara triste huella de los pasado meses, pero el cual empezaba a recuperar poco a poco el tono de piel. – Venir venir os presento ella es Caroline, la nueva ayudante de la tienda, trabajara con George cuando abra.- La chica era bajita, con ojos azules y dulces un pelo castaño y largo, y una cara sincera aunque algo magullada, Hermione supuso, que como a todos, la guerra le había dejado huella.

-Encantada.- dijo ella mientras saludaba a todos, poniéndose quizás demasiado nerviosa al llegar a Ron, Hermione que no era de por si celosa ni siquiera se dio cuenta, aunque su amiga si que lo hizo.

-Lo mismo Caroline, y dime ¿no venias a Hogwarts? No me suena para nada tu cara.- Pregunto Ginny con cara curiosa.

-Soy británica pero vivía en Francia con mis padres, ellos nunca se tomaron muy en serio eso de que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro, ya sabes, a si que ingrese en Beauxbatton, acabe mis estudios allí el año pasado antes de enterarnos de lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts y que algunos de nosotros viniera a ayudar. Mis padres han vuelto a Francia, pero yo creo que me quedare por aquí un tiempo, soy inglesa y casi no conozco Londres.

-Ajam, seguro que mi hermano te trata bien sino no dudes en escribirme y le lanzare un buen hechizo de tu parte.- A Ginny aquella chica le inspiraba una sensación extraña, como familiar, y ella nunca se equivocaba, quizás ella era aquello que su familia necesitaba un toque de inocencia y feminidad. – Freur, la esposa de mi hermano debido de ir contigo a la escuela, diles que te leven en algún momento a conocerla, puede que asi no te sientas tan sola.

-Yo paso.- Dijo George mientras cogía a su ayudante por los hombros.- No te onfendas carolina,-Cambio su nombre al español con gracia.- pero es que esa casa es todo miel, le diré a ronnie que te lleve en algún momento.- Poco a poco recuperaba su humor, y su vida.

-Esta bien, Harry e yo te llevaremos en algún momento, yo no tengo ningún problema con ir a ver a Charlie y a Freud.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y Hermione rio, por que ciertamente su pelirrojo novio, jamás había tenido problemas para ver a Freur.

Pasaron la tarde ayudando en la tienda colocando los nuevos productos etiquetando, hasta que Hermione agotada, se ofreció para salir a comprar la cena, y allí en su restaurante mágico favorito, esperando sus crepes con jamón dulce, escuchó de nuevo la voz del hombre con quien había chocado horas atrás.

-Madre me comportare, ira bien son solo 9 meses, fue la condición para no ser juzgado ¿recuerdas? Pero tienes que prometer que tu estarás bien.- Alli en la mesa de su lado derecho se encontraba Malfoy con su madre, la cual lucia preocupada, delgada, y sin un rastro de buen aspecto, agarrando a su hijo de la mano, como si ciertamente fuera a perderlo si le dejaba ir, Hermione miro disimuladamente con compasión, realmente a aquella mujer parecía habérsele ido un poco la pinza.

Capitulo de hoy va, el de ayer notubo mucha respuesta, pero e de decir que no me desilusiona en absoluto, ya que yo soy de las que solo lee fics terminados y supongo que alguien mas ara lo mismo, o que os iréis incorporando según valla avanzando en fin.

Hoy hemos teindo una nueva incorporación importante según mi opinión para la historia Caroline, que es una mujer adorable, y además muy oportuna.

El joven Draco ahora cuida de una madre un poco desequilibrada por la perdida de su marido en la guerra y por que su situación personal a cambiado muchísimo, y bueno importante en este apitulo no mucho la buena noticia la vuelta al castillo es el próximo apitulo wiii.

Hasta mañana gentucilla ^^


End file.
